


DL 13

by bonebo



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: M/M, vague fighting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-07
Updated: 2017-03-07
Packaged: 2018-09-30 09:46:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 280
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10160507
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bonebo/pseuds/bonebo
Summary: MCREYES - "You make me feel invincible"





	

It starts--as most of Reaper’s fondest memories do, along with some of his absolute worst--with a fight.

He doesn’t remember the name of the bar, and it’s probably closed down by now anyway; but what he does remember is Jesse, freshly twenty-one and celebrating it, hovering around the bar. Reaper remembers the stain of the oak bartop, how it matched Jesse’s eyes--remembers the grin on Jesse’s face, the wispy beard he was just starting to grow into, the way his bandanna sat snug around his throat to hide the skull and chains tattooed on the back of his neck.

Jesse’s voice was loud--always loud, but drunk-loud now, somehow even more obnoxious; and where Reyes was used to it, to the guffawing laughter and the honeyed drawl and the teasing, others were not.

He remembers it all in flashes--Jesse’s back thrown against the wall, the crowd of men swarming him, the clatter of Jesse’s mug against the floor. Remembers moving like the shadow he wasn’t yet, slipping between the attackers and his downed, half-drunk boy; remembers throwing punches and picking a fight with half the bar, tasting blood and feeling teeth against his knuckles, Jesse’s cheering at his back.

Remembers after, laughing as they’re thrown out onto the street--gathering Jesse up in his arms and kissing him, the taste of copper and hops and victory.

“You make me feel invincible,” Reyes had said, to Jesse’s awestruck gaze.

And now, Reaper picks himself up off the ground after another fight, another gunshot to the head; he feels his flesh knit together like winding smoke and coughs ash from his lungs, and curses how bitter immortality is.


End file.
